


Never Let Go

by hopefulstranger



Category: Motorcycling RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-04-29 04:25:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14464971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopefulstranger/pseuds/hopefulstranger
Summary: Happy Birthday Lorna <3





	1. Phillip Island 2017

**Author's Note:**

  * For [F1_rabbit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/gifts).



> Happy Birthday Lorna <3

Marc put his drink down when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, he was celebrating with his team in the hotel bar after winning the race, and he smiled widely when he saw who the text was from.

Jorge: Well done, babe <3 You going out for drinks with your team? xxx

Marc: Thank you :D No, we're just having a few drinks in the hotel bar. Can't be bothered to fly with a hangover tomorrow ;) Can I come and see you later? xxx

Jorge: Fair enough :P Always and you know that :) See you in a bit. Love you, babe xxx

Marc: I won't be too much longer. Love you too! xxx

 

An hour after they had exchanged text messages Jorge could hear the door to his hotel room being unlocked with the spare keycard he had given to Marc and he got up from the little sofa to greet him properly. Once Marc had closed the door behind him Jorge walked over to him and pulled him into a tight hug, his lips brushing against Marc's ear as he whispered, "I'm so proud of you, Marc."

"I didn't do anything?" Marc frowned at him, confused, when he pulled away from Jorge slightly to get eye contact.

Jorge smiled gently at him as he cupped his face in his hands before he leant in and kissed Marc softly, letting his tongue slide over his lips, no fear of not being granted the access he was looking for. When Marc opened his mouth, Jorge let his tongue slide in, gently teasing Marc's as a low moan escaped Marc's mouth.

"You won the race and you extended your lead. Does that not count?" Jorge asked as he stroked the side of Marc's face after breaking their kiss. When Marc just shrugged and looked at him bashfully Jorge chuckled softly before he pressed another, shorter, kiss against Marc's lips.

"I suppose. You okay?"

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?" Jorge frowned, and this time Marc was the one who pressed a quick kiss against his lips.

"You didn't really have a good race." Marc pulled a face at Jorge, he was torn between being happy about his win and feeling sad that Jorge's race wasn't as good, a feeling he had experienced way too often this season.

"No, I didn't. But considering that Dovi didn't fare much better, I really am not that upset about it. And now smile again, you won." Jorge poked his fingers into Marc's side until Marc smiled involuntarily. "That's better. Now, what's with you asking if you could come and see me? You never ask that."

Marc shrugged before he buried his face into the crook of Jorge's neck and wrapping his arms around his waist. "I didn't want to rub it in that I won while you had a bad race."

"You don't have to worry about that, I'm happy to see you win too. And you don't ever have to ask to see me because the answer will always be that I do want to see you." Jorge pressed a reassuring kiss against Marc's temple when he felt him squeeze him and then gently let his hand run through his hair.

"I love you, Jorge."

"I love you too, baby. You're the best thing that ever happened to me."

"You wouldn't have said that in 2013." Marc snorted as he pulled away slightly and then grinned at Jorge cheekily.

"True, but I didn't know you properly back then." Jorge smiled ruefully as he remembered their first season together before he was pulled out of his thoughts by Marc poking him.

"Hey, stop it, it was meant to be a joke. And it's all fine now." Marc reassured before placing a soft kiss on Jorge's lips. "Glad you know me properly now?"

"So glad, baby."

"Good, same. Now can we celebrate my win?" Marc raised his eyebrows before he was attacked by a kiss and then he yelped into it as Jorge lifted him up, carrying him over to the bed.

Jorge put him down on the edge of the bed and then started to undress while appreciating the sight of Marc doing the same. When he stepped out of his boxers Marc grabbed his hand and pulled him into a kiss again as they tumbled onto the bed, Marc ending up on top of him. Marc broke the kiss and then worked his way down over his chest until he felt Jorge's hands in his hair gently pulling him up, looking at him questioningly.

"You won the race so it should be your reward." Jorge explained as he flipped them over and straddled Marc, kissing his way down over his chest before swallowing him whole. Marc moaned as he felt the hot, wet heat around his cock and desperately tried not to buck up his hips as Jorge sucked him.

When Marc felt Jorge's fingers teasing at his hole he knew that he wouldn't last long once Jorge pushed one in and found his prostate so he let his hands slide into Jorge's hair and gently pulled at it until he was looking up at him.

"Stop, please."

"But..."

When Jorge looked at him with a confused expression, Marc let one of his hands gently caress the side of Jorge's face as he smiled at him cheekily. "I want you, inside me, now."

Jorge grinned as he pushed one of his fingers in and Marc groaned as he teased him. "Like this?"

"No!" Marc huffed in frustration. "Stop teasing and do it properly."

Kissing the tip of Marc's cock, Jorge withdrew his finger again, grabbing the lube out of the nightstand and then coating his fingers with it before he pushed one back into Marc, wriggling it around until he brushed against Marc's prostate.

"Jorge!" Marc groaned and then bit his lip hard when Jorge did it again. "I'm not going to last if you keep that up."

Chuckling softly Jorge added a second finger, stretching him open until Marc pushed his hand away and he told him that he was ready. Jorge withdrew his fingers and grabbed the lube, coating his cock with it before he positioned himself at Marc's entrance, leaning down to kiss him as he thrust into him with one thrust. He stilled once he was fully sheathed, stroking Marc's face and kissing his neck as he gave him time to adjust.

"Okay?" Jorge asked when he felt Marc's hands slide over his back before they squeezed his bum.

"More than. Now move!" Marc demanded as he moved his hips, angling himself so the tip of Jorge's cock brushed against his prostate.

Grabbing a hold of Marc's hips Jorge leant down to kiss Marc as he slowly pulled out before thrusting back in, settling into a fast and hard rhythm as they kissed sloppily. Jorge wrapped his hand around Marc's cock when he knew Marc was close, stroking him in sync with his thrusts until Marc came, groaning his name as hot cum covered his hand and Marc's abs. He thrust in a few more times until the clenching of Marc's muscles around his cock was too much, pulling him over the edge as well as he buried his face in Marc's neck.

Groaning, Jorge rolled onto his side, not wanting to crush Marc, which earned him a whine from Marc as he slipped out of him before Marc turned to snuggle into him. Placing a soft kiss into Marc's hair, Jorge gently traced his fingers over Marc's spine as he whispered, "You alright?"

"Fuck, yes. I love you, Jorge." Marc let his hand stroke through Jorge's hair and then pulled him into a gentle kiss.

"I love you too, Marc. Are you staying the night?"

"Yes." Marc hummed in contentment, but then frowned when Jorge pulled away and got out of bed. "Where are you going?"

"To get a cloth, so I can clean us up. I don't know about you, but I definitely don't fancy going to sleep all sticky." Jorge stuck his tongue out at Marc as he made his way into the bathroom, cleaning himself up before returning with a damp cloth and cleaning up Marc.

When Jorge had made himself comfortable in bed again Marc snuggled into his side, settling down with his head on Jorge's chest and his arm over his stomach while Jorge wrapped him up in his arms, placing a gentle kiss into his hair.

"Good night, amor." Marc murmured, drifting off to sleep already.


	2. Sepang 2017

Jorge made his way through the crowd at the party after their Ducati 1-2, putting a smile on his face while wishing he was somewhere else. Not that he wasn't happy with his second place, but he knew he had thrown away his first win for Ducati. Sighing as his phone vibrated, he pulled it out, a genuine smile appearing on his face as he read the message.

Marc: Well done, amor <3 I'm so proud of you! Having fun at the party? xxx

Jorge: Thank you :) Not so much, but I have to show my face for a bit. Missing you! xxx

Marc: Why not? And aww, I miss you too xxx

Jorge: Tell you later, but only if it's okay for me to come to your room later xxx

Marc: Of course it is, you're always welcome here <3 What you said last week about always wanting to see me is true the other way around too ;) xxx

Jorge: Thanks, babe. I'll leave in about half an hour. Love you xxx

Marc: See you then! Love you too, amor xxx

 

Marc smiled when he heard the door to his hotel room being unlocked and he made his way over, wrapping Jorge into a hug as soon as the door was closed again.

"I'm so proud of you, Jorge." Marc whispered before he leant in to kiss Jorge, but he ended up frowning when Jorge pulled away shortly after.

"Not sure a second place is anything to be proud of when I could have won. I threw it away, Marc. And it didn't help you either with winning the championship."

Marc sighed softly, grabbing Jorge's hands and pulling him over to the bed, indicating for him to sit down as he did the same.

"Okay, first of all, it doesn't matter about the championship. I'm still leading it and I will have another chance to win it in Valencia, so there is no need for you to worry about that. And second, you didn't throw away the win." Marc pressed a finger against Jorge's lips when he was about to protest. "Ssh, you really didn't. Or did you almost end up on the floor on purpose?" Marc asked and then continued after Jorge shook his head, "Didn't think so. And third, I do think you can be proud of your second place. Because it shows how much you have improved and that your pace is as good as Dovi's. I know this year has been difficult for you and that's why I'm so proud of you for never giving up."

"Marc..." Jorge choked out, being overwhelmed by what Marc had said and Marc reached out to cup his face in his hands, letting his thumbs caress Jorge's cheeks. "Thank you." Jorge whispered as he buried his face in Marc's neck.

"Just telling the truth, amor. But you're welcome." Marc reassured as he gently stroked over Jorge's back, soothing the other man. After a few moments Jorge pulled back again, smiling at Marc as he leant in and kissed him softly, their tongues seeking out the other to play with until they had to break apart in need for air, both panting slightly.

"Will you come and shower with me?" Jorge asked as he got up and then held his hand out expectantly, which Marc took a hold of without second thought, letting Jorge pull him into the bathroom.

"Shower or bath?" Marc looked at Jorge questioningly as they started to undress and then chuckled when Jorge groaned at the thought of taking a bath.

"Shower! It's way too hot for a bath." When Jorge saw the cheeky grin on Marc's face he leant over to squeeze Marc's bum and whisper in his ear, "Especially with you."

"What makes you think a shower with me won't be hot?" Marc cackled, and then yelped in surprise when Jorge slapped his bum before walking into the shower.

Marc smiled to himself, glad that he was able to lift Jorge's mood, and he wrapped his arms around Jorge's waist from behind when he had stepped into the shower, kissing his shoulder before working his way to Jorge's neck, where he bit down lightly. Jorge moaned softly while Marc tormented one of his nipples with his fingers and then groaned loudly as Marc wrapped his other hand around his cock, teasing him by running his thumb through the slit to collect the pre-cum that was leaking out already.

Grinning mischievously Marc turned Jorge around and then watched as Jorge's eyes turned darker when Marc sucked the pre-cum from his thumb as he sank down onto his knees, swirling his tongue around the tip of Jorge's cock before sucking him into his mouth. Marc used every trick he knew that worked on Jorge and it wasn't long before Jorge slid his hand into Marc's hair, gently pulling on it as he told him that he was close. But instead of pulling away Marc just doubled his efforts and when he played with Jorge's balls he could feel him tense before the warm cum was shot down his throat. Marc sucked him dry, cleaning him up with tiny licks as Jorge whimpered at the overstimulation and then got up when Jorge pulled on his hair again.

Jorge smiled at Marc as he cupped his face in his hands and then leant in to kiss him, tasting himself on Marc's tongue, while letting his hand slide down towards Marc's cock, but when he was about to wrap his hand around it Marc broke their kiss and batted his hand away.

"Not here." Marc shook his head as he grabbed the shampoo, both of them washing themselves and then they stepped out of the shower to dry off before Marc took Jorge's hand, pulling him back into the bedroom where he pushed him onto the bed.

Marc grinned as he crawled up over Jorge, straddling him as he settled on top of his upper thighs and then watched as Jorge reached out and wrapped his hand around Marc's rock hard and leaking cock.

"What do you want, babe?" Jorge watched in fascination as Marc bit down on his lip when he let his thumb slide over his slit and his normally chocolate brown eyes were black with lust already.

"I want to ride you."

"You just sucked me off and you think I'm ready to go again? Seriously Marc, I'm not as young as you."

"I'm sure I can help you with that." Marc shrugged as he gave Jorge a bashful smile, knowing that it wouldn't take him too long to get Jorge hard again and he leant over to grab the lube from the nightstand, opening it and squeezing a bit out onto his own fingers. He cackled in laughter when Jorge groaned as he realised that Marc was going to put on a show of opening himself up and he winked at him as he reached behind himself, pushing one finger into his hole straight away, wriggling it around for a bit, occasionally brushing against his prostate. "Spread my cheeks for me," Marc demanded as he wrapped his free hand around Jorge's cock, slowly stroking him to hardness again while Jorge let his hands wander to Marc's bum, squeezing it tightly before spreading his cheeks, Marc pushing a second finger in so he could stretch himself open.

When Jorge was fully hard again, Marc pulled his fingers out and he grabbed the lube again, spreading it over Jorge's cock before he shuffled up a bit so he could guide it to his hole, sinking down on it in one swift move.

"Fuck, Marc." Jorge groaned at the heat and tightness that surrounded his cock as Marc rocked his hips slightly until Jorge's cock brushed against his prostate, and then he settled into a perfect rhythm of bouncing up and down.

Jorge kept his eyes open so he could stare at Marc while he rode him, always finding it fascinating how utterly beautiful Marc looked in the throes of passion, with his head thrown back and biting down on his lip, and wondering how he was the lucky one who got to see him like that.

When Jorge could tell that Marc was close he wrapped his hand around Marc's cock, stroking him in the same rhythm as Marc's movements and he swiped his thumb over the tip as he whispered, "Come for me, babe."

Marc shuddered and moaned as he came over Jorge's abs and hand, the words and tone having their desired effect, and the clenching of his muscles pulled Jorge over the edge as well as he groaned Marc's name.

Marc flopped down onto Jorge and he nuzzled at his neck as they both tried to regain their normal breathing, Marc sitting up eventually as he gazed at Jorge and then leant down to capture his lips in a gentle kiss.

"Fuck, I love riding you. I can feel every inch of you, amor." Marc teased as he sat up again and then moved off of Jorge, sighing as Jorge's cock slipped out of him, so he could go to the bathroom to get a wet cloth.

When he had cleaned them both up Marc cuddled into Jorge's side, wrapping his arm around his waist and putting his head onto his chest as Jorge wrapped his arms around him.

"I guess this means I'm staying?" Jorge asked teasingly as he pressed a kiss into Marc's hair, knowing there was no other place he'd rather be than cuddled up with Marc.

"Please?" Marc pleaded with him as he moved his head so he could look at Jorge with puppy eyes and a pout on his lips.

"I was only joking, babe," Jorge chuckled softly as he ran his hand over Marc's back reassuringly. "I definitely wasn't planning on going anywhere but to sleep with you."

"Good. I love you." Marc murmured as he made himself comfortable on Jorge's chest again and then kissed it as he felt Jorge giving him a squeeze.

"I love you too. Good night, babe."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to F1_rabbit for betaing :-*


	3. Valencia 2017

Jorge ran his hand through his hair nervously as he waited for Marc to show up at his motorhome, not knowing what reaction he would get once Marc saw him. He had only arrived about an hour ago and despite knowing that Marc had arrived earlier than him, having driven down with his brother and José Luis after spending a few days in Cervera, it took him a good 45 minutes to actually text him to let him know he was here.

Marc, on the other hand, was quick with his reply, evidently having been waiting for Jorge to arrive, and he let him know that he would be there within ten minutes.

When there was a knock on the door, Jorge bit his lip as he made his way over to it, opening it to let Marc in and then locking it before turning to face Marc, waiting for his reaction.

"Jorge..." Marc trailed off as he looked at the red streak in Jorge's hair before he locked eyes with him, giving him a soft smile when he saw the uncertainty in Jorge's eyes. "Why are you so nervous, amor?"

"Just not sure what you think of this." Jorge shrugged as he gestured at his hair.

"Does it matter? As long as you like it, it shouldn't matter what anyone else thinks."

"You're not just anyone though. Your opinion matters to me, a lot."

Stepping towards Jorge, Marc let his hand run through Jorge's hair before he wound his arms around his neck and he pecked his lips quickly. "Alright then, I like it. It suits you." Marc grinned as he watched the nervousness disappear from Jorge before he continued, "Why did you do it?"

"I wanted to show my support." Jorge wrapped his arms around Marc's waist and pulled him flush against himself, studying his face to see if Marc understood what he meant.

"For Ducati?"

"Not for Ducati, for you, babe. After all red is your colour." Jorge winked and then watched as Marc's eyes lit up, understanding that this was the only way for Jorge to show his support for Marc in public without anyone but them knowing about it.

"That is so sweet of you, Jorge. Thank you." Marc's smile was wide before he leant in and kissed Jorge. "But you do know everyone will assume you did this because of Ducati, don't you?"

Shrugging his shoulders Jorge gave Marc a squeeze, not caring what everyone else would think as he assured Marc of that, "It doesn't matter as long as you and I know what it means. I hope you know that I'm rooting for you this weekend."

"Of course I do, amor. And I really appreciate it. I love you so much."

"I love you too."

 

\----

 

Jorge groaned into the pillow when the alarm woke him on Sunday morning. Marc reached out to silence it and then leant in to place a gentle kiss against Jorge's temple as he ran his hand through his hair and whispered, "Go back to sleep, amor."

Reaching out to stop Marc from getting up, Jorge pulled him back and then frowned when he saw how dark it was when he finally opened his eyes. "How fucking early is it?"

"Really early, but I don't want anyone to see me when I go back to my motorhome. Seriously, go back to sleep." Marc smiled softly as he squeezed Jorge's arm before he attempted to get out of bed again, but ended up being pulled back again by Jorge.

"Come here for a minute, babe." Jorge pulled on Marc's arm until they were both lying on their sides, facing each other as they gazed into each other's eyes. "I love you, Marc. And I really hope that you'll win that title today, which we both know you will if you don't do anything stupid." Jorge teased, silencing Marc's protest with a peck on his lips. "I just wanted to wish you good luck, babe."

"Thank you, and I promise I'll try my best. I love you too, Jorge." Marc leant in and kissed Jorge softly before pulling back shortly after. "But I should really go now."

This time Jorge didn't stop him and Marc pulled his clothes on before he returned to sit on the bed, leaning down for one last kiss. "I'll see you later, yeah?"

"Sure, although I'm not so sure you'll have time for that."

"I'll make time for you. Have a good race and be safe!"

"You too, babe. Now go before anyone sees you."

 

\----

 

Marc had just returned to his motorhome after the first little celebration for winning his sixth title and he grabbed his phone straight away, texting Jorge to find out if he was okay after crashing out during the race.

Marc: Are you okay, amor? xxx

Jorge: Never mind me, I'm fine :) Congratulations, babe! I'm so, so proud of you <3 xxx

Marc: Thank you <3 Where are you? xxx

Jorge: Relaxing in my motorhome, unlike you :P xxx

Marc: I can sneak away for a bit if you have time? xxx

Jorge: I do. Are you sure that's a good idea? xxx

Marc: Yes, I want to see you! Don't worry, no-one will recognise me. Just leave your door unlocked ;) xxx

Jorge: Okay, I'll see you in a bit then :) xxx

 

Marc smiled as he got dressed in a plain black hoodie and jeans, his usual attire when he wanted to escape to see Jorge without being recognised. Grabbing his phone, Marc left his room in the motorhome that he shared with Alex and he smiled sheepishly at his brother, who just raised an eyebrow at him.

"What do you want, Marc?" Alex mock sighed.

"Cover for me, please? I just need a couple of minutes to sneak out of here unnoticed."

"I assume you're going to see Jorge?" Alex didn't even have to wait for Marc's nod, he had known what Marc was up to as soon as he saw how he was dressed, and as much as he knew that he would do Marc the favour, he also felt the need to remind him to be careful. "Just don't get caught."

"I'll be careful, don't worry." Marc hugged Alex and kissed his cheek, being grateful that his brother always had his back and then watched as Alex grabbed his hat, heading out of their motorhome to distract the few fans that were still lingering around while Marc snuck out the back.

 

Marc pulled his hood down and took off his sunglasses once he was safely in Jorge's motorhome, having locked the door behind him, before he was grabbed into a bear hug by Jorge, who nuzzled at his neck and then pulled back, cupping Marc's face in his hands.

"I am so immensely proud of you, Marc. Even though you nearly gave me a heart attack, you bastard."

"Sorry, but I did save it!"

"Thankfully. You deserved to win that title."

"Thank you." Marc leant in and captured Jorge's lips in a gentle kiss.

"You're back to kissing me now, are you?" Jorge asked teasingly when they had broken apart again and then watched as a frown appeared on Marc's face.

"What? I didn't kiss anyone else."

"Oh no? So Alex doesn't count?" Jorge chuckled softly when Marc finally realised what he meant.

"Oh! Well okay, I did kiss someone else, but you have nothing to be worried about." Marc laughed as he let his hand slide up over Jorge's back and into his hair.

"I know, babe," Jorge winked at him before he continued, "And I've always known you and Alex are close, well maybe not that close."

"Fuck off!" Marc pouted as Jorge laughed, but he couldn't help but smile again when Jorge kissed him shortly. "Are you okay?"

"I told you I'm fine, the crash wasn't bad at all."

"I'm not talking about your crash, amor. I'm talking about you supposedly ignoring team orders and people criticising you about it." Marc explained as he let his hand gently play with the hairs at the nape of Jorge's neck.

"I didn't ignore them."

"Hey, I'm not saying you did."

"I know. And even if I had let him pass it wouldn't have helped him, neither of us had the pace to challenge for the win and I do think that it helped him that I pulled him along. I did explain that and Dovi did agree with me, but you know what the press can be like."

"I sure do. No problems with the team though?" When Jorge shook his head, Marc placed a quick peck against his lips before he pulled him in the direction of the bedroom, Jorge looking at him questioningly when Marc started to tuck at his clothes. "What? You didn't think we wouldn't be celebrating my title win, did you?"

"Oh, I was sure we would celebrate it. But I didn't think you'd have the time for that now."

"I have plenty of time, the gala isn't for a few hours yet." Marc impatiently tucked on Jorge's shirt until he could pull it off, unfastening his jogging bottoms straight after and pushing them down along with his boxers before he stripped out of his own clothes while Jorge grabbed the lube. "Come on, fuck me."

Jorge chuckled softly when Marc wiggled his bum at him and he let his hand slide over Marc's back before he placed a kiss on one of Marc's cheeks. "Turn over, babe."

"But..."

"I will fuck you, but I want to see you."

Marc nodded as he rolled over onto his back, spreading his legs to make space for Jorge, who was slicking up his fingers already. He groaned when Jorge wrapped his hand around his cock and stroked him slowly before he took the head of his cock into his mouth and let his lubed fingers trail to Marc's hole, teasing around it.

"Stop teasing." Marc whined when Jorge still hadn't pushed a finger in and then moaned as he finally did.

Jorge opened him quickly and then let go of Marc's cock as he slicked up his own, positioning himself at Marc's entrance before he paused briefly to make sure Marc wanted this. Once Marc had nodded, Jorge pushed in with a single thrust and then stilled when he bottomed out, giving Marc time to adjust to the intrusion.

When Marc arched his back and wrapped his legs around Jorge's waist, Jorge started to move in a slow rhythm as he leant down to capture Marc's lips in a kiss, which Marc broke shortly after.

"Harder," Marc demanded as he squeezed Jorge's bum and pulled him in closer, Jorge complying as he picked up the pace.

Jorge groaned as Marc clenched down around him and then he wrapped his hand around Marc's cock, stroking him in rhythm with his thrusts until Marc's eyes rolled back and he came over Jorge's hand and his own stomach. Jorge thrust into him a couple of more times before the tightness was too much and he got pulled over the edge as well, moaning Marc's name softly as he collapsed on top of him.

Marc gently squeezed Jorge's bum, Jorge lifting himself up and gazing down at Marc as he leant in to kiss him softly before rolling off of him. He then grabbed a shirt, making sure it was his own before wiping Marc's stomach and his own hand clean and then lay down next to Marc, who cuddled into his side immediately.

"I love you, Marc. And I'm so fucking proud of you."

"I love you, too." Marc murmured, sounding on the edge of falling asleep, and Jorge squeezed him gently.

"Babe, don't fall asleep. In fact you should go, or you'll be late for the gala." Jorge pressed a kiss into Marc's hair as he gently caressed his back while Marc buried his face into Jorge's chest, letting out a groan.

"Don't want to, I'm comfy here with you." Marc murmured as he cuddled in closer to Jorge, the prospect of leaving him not appealing at all.

"Should have thought about that before winning another title, Mr. World Champion." Jorge teased, placing another kiss into Marc's hair before he started tickling him, Marc squirming away immediately.

"Hey, you're not playing fair!" Marc complained as he sat up and batted Jorge's hands away.

"Come on, babe, you really should go. You have a trophy to collect."

"I just wish you were going as well. This is the first year that you won't be at the gala since I made it into MotoGP."

"I know, Marc. I would love to be there too, but this is not about me." Jorge sat up and cupped Marc's face in his hands, gazing into Marc's warm brown eyes. "You go and collect that trophy you deserve. And after that go and party with your team, your family and your friends, okay?"

Smiling slightly, Marc nodded and then leant in to kiss Jorge chastely. "Will I see you afterwards?"

"You'll be drunk out of your mind, you won't even know I'm not there."

"I always know when you're not there. Please, Jorge?"

When Marc looked at him with pleading eyes, Jorge knew he wouldn't be able to say no and if he was honest he wasn't fond of the idea of spending the night on his own when he could have Marc by his side. "Okay. How am I getting into your room?"

"I'll go to the hotel after the gala to change, just meet me there and I'll let you in. I also promise I won't get too drunk."

"Don't worry about that, just go out, celebrate and enjoy yourself."

"I will, but I also want to feel human tomorrow so I can spend the day with you. I'll leave the getting drunk out of my mind for the celebration in Cervera on Saturday." Marc winked, leaning in one more time to kiss Jorge before he finally got out of bed, pulling on his clothes and then sneaking back to his motorhome.

 

\----

 

Sneaking into his hotel room in the early hours of the morning, Marc tried his best to keep as quiet as he could when he saw Jorge was fast asleep on top of the covers on the bed with the TV still playing, and he made his way over to the bed, sitting down on it. Marc reached out and let his hand gently move up and down over Jorge's arm until he stirred slightly, and Marc reached out to stroke through his hair as he whispered, "Hey sleepyhead, let's get you into bed properly."

Blinking his eyes open at the sound of Marc's voice, Jorge looked at him sleepily, leaning into Marc's hand as he smiled at him softly. "Hey, you're back. What time is it?"

"Five in the morning. Sorry I woke you, but you should get into bed properly."

"Don't worry about that. Did you have a good time?" Jorge sat up and they ended up with their faces only a few centimetres apart, gazing into each other's eyes, Marc being mesmerised by how beautiful Jorge's green eyes were until he was brought out of his trance by Jorge stroking the side of his face.

"Yes, I sure did. But I missed you." Marc grinned as he leant in to kiss Jorge before pulling back again and tugging on the shirt Jorge was wearing. "Come on, let's get into bed."

"How tired are you, babe?" Jorge asked once Marc had pulled his shirt off, watching as Marc stripped out of his clothes until he was only wearing his boxers.

"Not too bad. Why?" Marc frowned when Jorge rolled over and opened the bedside drawer, not thinking that there was anything in it until Jorge pulled out a tube of lube.

"You up for that?" Jorge grinned mischievously, knowing Marc's answer already as he could see how hard Marc's cock was under his boxers.

"As if you have to ask. Always, amor." Marc bounced onto the bed and grabbed Jorge into a kiss, showing him how not tired he was.

"Then you have all you need." Jorge said as he pushed the lube into Marc's hand, Marc moaning softly as his cock twitched at the thought of fucking Jorge.

"Fuck, Jorge, seriously?" Marc stared at him with wide eyes.

"Yes," Jorge chuckled softly, "You're acting like this is the first time you get to fuck me. We've done this lots of times, babe."

"I know, it's just that you don't ask for it that often." Marc bit his lip as he looked down, but he was forced to look at Jorge again as Jorge cupped his face in his hands and lifted his head.

"Do you want to fuck me more often?"

Marc just shrugged his shoulders, and Jorge tried again.

"Marc?"

"No, I love it when you fuck me."

"Okay, so what's the problem then?"

"I don't want you to let me fuck you because you think you have to."

"Oh Marc, that's definitely not the case. I love fucking you, babe, but sometimes I do like to be fucked as well."

"Promise?"

"I promise," Jorge pecked Marc's lips reassuringly before he continued, "But if you ever want to fuck me, let me know. I guarantee you I will not turn you down." Jorge placed a gentle kiss on Marc's forehead as he let his thumbs stroke over Marc's cheeks. "Now, are you still up for this?"

Marc smiled cheekily as he grabbed one of Jorge's hands and placed it on his crotch, letting him feel that he was still hard. "Is that answer enough for you?"

"Yes," Jorge chuckled as Marc moaned when he gave his cock a squeeze before Jorge moved his hand to the waistband of Marc's boxers and pulled on them. "But these need to go."

"So do yours." Marc gently slapped Jorge's hand away before he took of his boxers, watching and licking his lips as Jorge did the same and then lay back on the bed, spreading his legs. "Turn over, amor."

"No, I want to see you."

"And you will, but you know it will be easier if you turn onto your front while I open you up. Please Jorge, I don't want to hurt you."

Jorge swallowed as he looked into Marc's warm brown eyes, which were showing nothing but love and concern for him, and he nodded before he rolled over, getting up onto his hands and knees. He moaned loudly when he felt Marc's warm and wet tongue lick down his crack and then probe at his hole gently while Marc slicked up his fingers. Marc's tongue teased around Jorge's hole before he finally pushed it in, wriggling it around as Jorge whined softly, Marc letting one of his fingers join in soon after.

When Marc withdrew his tongue he crooked his finger, rubbing over Jorge's prostate as Jorge moaned and pushed back onto Marc's finger, Marc eventually ending another one to start stretching him open. He added a third finger at Jorge's impatient growl for more and finally withdrew them all when he was satisfied with his work, telling Jorge to turn over, which he did immediately while Marc slicked up his cock before positioning his cock at Jorge's entrance.

"Ready?" Marc asked as he locked eyes with Jorge, who nodded as he reached out to take Marc's hand, squeezing it and then intertwining their fingers before Marc pushed into him with a single thrust.

Marc watched Jorge's face carefully as he slowly leant down to kiss him and when he felt him relax he started to move slowly, gradually picking up speed as Jorge moaned into their kiss. He broke the kiss to kiss along Jorge's neck, shifting slightly so he was hitting Jorge's prostate on most of his thrusts, Jorge arching up to meet them.

When Marc could feel that he was close he wrapped his hand around Jorge's cock, stroking him in sync with his thrusts as he kissed over his chest and then lightly bit one of his nipples, which proved too much for Jorge, who moaned Marc's name as he came between them. Marc thrust into him a couple of more times until the clenching of Jorge's muscles around his cock proved too much as well and he groaned into Jorge's neck as he shuddered through his orgasm, collapsing on top of Jorge.

Marc lifted himself up slightly when Jorge squeezed him gently and he leant down to kiss Jorge before rolling onto his side and then snuggling up to Jorge, who wrapped his arms around him.

Jorge placed a soft kiss into Marc's hair when he had his breath back and then he tried to slide out from under Marc, who just held onto him more tightly.

"No, don't go." Marc mumbled as he kissed Jorge's chest and squeezed his waist.

"I just want to clean us up so we can go to sleep, babe. I'm not going anywhere else." Jorge ran his hand through Marc's hair reassuringly until he finally let go of him and Jorge slid out of bed, cleaning them both up before he returned again and they ended up face to face. "Hey, you okay?"

"Yeah, amazing," Marc smiled before he pecked Jorge on the lips quickly, "Sorry for being so needy."

"Pff, you say that as if I don't enjoy being close to you, babe. You don't ever have to be sorry for wanting to be close to me," Jorge reassured him, feeling the need to make sure Marc knew that he could show this vulnerable side in front of him, "And believe me, if I could I would never let go of you, not even for a second, but that's impossible."

"I love you, Jorge."

"I love you too, Marc." Jorge gently stroked the side of Marc's face as he smiled at him affectionately. "Is it finally starting to sink in that you won another title?"

"Yeah, I think so. This season was so much more stressful."

"I know, babe. So maybe we should finally go to sleep, hm?"

Marc nodded before he kissed Jorge one more time and then he pushed him onto his back, cuddling into his side and sighing contently as he whispered his goodnight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to F1_rabbit for betaing :-*

**Author's Note:**

> Never happened, just wishful thinking on my part ;-)


End file.
